A Writer in the Dark.
by Emerald-Fire
Summary: Sam and Al are off again this time landing in a small town in TN......I am updating this story on Friday if I can't then you can read my story Duo the Grown-up under Gundam Wing :D shameless spot I know :D
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Quantam Leap nor do I own Gundam Wing.  
  
This is a story I wrote for a friend of mine....The charaters are based off my friends...if you notice the last name of the charaters than you know where they are from..I could not at the time thik of any good last names and so I used the Gundam's last names.  
  
First QL Fic so please be nice when and if you review.  
  
Quantum Leap.  
  
"Well lets see Laura finds the man of her dreams and soon becomes a First Lady..." said Al as I looked at him than back at the latest person I have helped.  
  
That's when I felt the blue shinny light come over me. I knew I have done alright but now I am scared to see who is the next person I will leap into there has been so many. I have been everything from a man to a woman a rock star to a butler. I just wonder what's next.  
  
With that thought I felt my spirit or body however you wish to say it was being pulled into a direction.  
  
Well let the Adventure Begin. 


	2. Call me Maxwell...Dan Maxwell

I do not own QL nor do I own GW  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Dan! Are you there!"  
  
I listen to the voice yelling at me as I start to get my vision back.  
  
First thing I noticed was Green Walls and that I was sitting on a bed.  
  
"Dan!"  
  
The voice once again shrieks at me.  
  
That's when I realize that I was holding a phone.  
  
I stumble with it as I try to bring it up to my ear.  
  
"Yes." I said. "Who is this?"  
  
"Who in the hell do you think it is!" the voice screamed. "Its me Meg your girlfriend remember!"  
  
"Oh yeah um sorry about that." I said in the phone kind of scared this girl has some problems. "Tell you what dear I will call you back later ok?"  
  
I didn't wait for an answer. I just said Bye and Hung Up.  
  
"Not a nice way to talk to your girlfriend there now is it?" came a voice from behind me.  
  
"Al!" I cried a little spooked. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Oh just long enough to hear you get into a spat with your girl." He said as he put his cigar back in his mouth.  
  
There was something different about Al.  
  
"Now lets see where you are at.." he said as he walked over towards me.  
  
That's when I noticed what Al was wearing.  
  
Nothing like he usually does. Nothing flashy, shinny, or just plain ugly.  
  
(My friends and I like to make jokes about what he is wearing sometimes, so this goes out to them.^_^)  
  
He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, along with a red and black shirt.  
  
"Al?" I asked.  
  
He gave me a muffled "what" as he took the cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I asked still in disbelief that he was wearing what I remember to be "normal" clothing.  
  
"Oh this I thought that I would dress down..." he said turning away.  
  
I could tell he was lying and he knew I could.  
  
*Sigh "Alright Gushy told me that my clothing is to bright that Ziggy couldn't see me sometimes because..." he looked away.  
  
"Because..." I pressed on.  
  
"Because it makes it where all the computer sees when the light hits it is a big bright white light." He said pulling out Ziggy.  
  
I wanted to laugh but thought it would be better to just smile.  
  
"Now..Um lets get on with this." He said putting the cigar back in his mouth and pushing buttons on Ziggy.  
  
"Your name is Dan Maxwell." He said as he took the cigar out and pushed some more buttons on the hand control.  
  
"Your 18 years old and you live in the town of Camden, Tennessee." He put down the HC at his side and with a strange look said. "Hum I have never heard of this town."  
  
"Al." I said as he snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh sorry about that." He said as he looked back at the HC. "Lets see the date is February 12th and..." Al is stopped short as I hear a knock on my door.  
  
"Dan?" came a voice from the other side.  
  
"Yes" I asked as my door opened.  
  
A tall brown hair woman walks in the room wearing black pants and a pink shirt she looks very proper she looks about 45.  
  
"Dan did you not hear the phone ring?" she asked.  
  
"Oh..Oh I guess not." I said as I looked for the phone.  
  
"Well you better hurry you know she doesn't like to wait." She said with a small smile and left the room.  
  
Finally I found the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone.  
  
"HEY!" came a very hyper sounding voice.  
  
"Um hi." I said. "Who is this?"  
  
"Meg." Said a voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh hi meg." I said hoping she wouldn't yell at me.  
  
I hear laughter on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Oh come on now you know who it is." The female voice said. "I'll give you a hint it starts with an "S"  
  
I couldn't think of any name so I said the first one that came to my mind.  
  
"Sarah?" I asked hoping I was right.  
  
"Well Duh!" said the voice.  
  
*Phew  
  
"So what's up?" Sarah asked me.  
  
"Well nothing much, I just talking to Meg." I said hoping to end the conversation soon.  
  
"Oh ok is she on hold?" she asked. "If so want me to call back later."  
  
"Um yes that would be better." I said as I heard her say "Ok Talk Later Bye." Than the soft click on the other line.  
  
I placed the phone back in its cradle and turned back to Al.  
  
He was no where in sight. 


	3. These are the people in your......

I do not own QL nor do I own GW  
  
*Shit Al where di you go now? * I thought.  
  
"Al?" I whispered.  
  
"Al!" I said as I got off the bed.  
  
"Hey get your feet out of my face!" came a voice from below.  
  
I looked down to see my foot on Al's face. I lifted it up.  
  
"Wow!" he said. "Thank Goodness I'm a hologram or that might have really hurt.  
  
"Al!" I said "What were you doing under the bed?"  
  
"Oh this kid has a Playboy under the bed and he left the centerfold out and I was trying to get a better look." He said as he bent under the bed again.  
  
"Al!" I said as he lifted back up.  
  
"Oh!" he said . "Right, the mission."  
  
"Well lets see you already know you name where you are from and..oh ok.." he said as he poked at Ziggy again. "You are in the ..."Year of the pig?" he said. "Damn Ziggy." He said as he hit the HC on the side.  
  
"Ah yes this is the year of 2002, and your mission is to protect a friend of yours from being rapped and killed." Said Al.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's either Meg or Sarah." Said Al.  
  
"You don't know who?" I asked.  
  
"No Ziggy's files are all messed up." Al said.  
  
"Great." I said can you give me some info on the two girls than.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"Your girlfriend is Megan Winner, you two have been going out for about a year she is 17." Said Al as he pulled up a little box.  
  
A picture of a pretty young girl is pulled up she has dyed red and green hair.  
  
In the picture she is wearing a tight jeans and a light blue shirt.  
  
"Ok so that's meg." I said. "What's Sarah look like?"  
  
Al pulls up a screen with a picture of a young but overweight girl.  
  
She has short chestnut hair and big blue eyes. In the picture she is wearing Jeans and a gray shirt.  
  
"Wow seems you have a little different choices between your friends and your girlfriend huh?" Al asked looking at Meg's than Sarah's Picture.  
  
"So what's Sarah's status?" I asked.  
  
"Oh." He said looking at the picture again before putting them away.  
  
"Sarah full name is Sarah Barton she is your age 18 except about 4 months younger." He said. "You two have been friends forever, as a matter of fact you two a neighbors."  
  
"Ok well at least I know who everyone is now." I said as I looked around.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Al asked.  
  
"A mirror." I said as I decided that one was not in my room, and decided to find a bathroom.  
  
I leave the room and go down the hallway checking in all the doors to see if one of them is a bathroom.  
  
Finally I find one.  
  
I walk in. Al right behind me and shut the door.  
  
I look in the mirror and see who I am.  
  
I am a Caucasian male about 6'0 with blond hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
I have a tiny scar under my right eye. Looks like it is from a fight.  
  
*Sigh so how's Dan taking it?" I asked as I turned on the water to wash my face.  
  
"Pretty good except he thinks he has died though and keeps saying "So when do I get to meet Elvis, and stuff like that."." Al said as he pushed a button on Ziggy and let the chamber door open. "As a matter of fact I better go check on the kid."  
  
With that he was gone, and here I was all alone. 


	4. Oops Wrong Car.

I do not own QL nor do I own GW  
  
"Dan you ready to go to school?" came a voice as it rang in my ears as I woke up.  
  
"Damn I hate mornings." I thought as I shouted back down. "I'm up but not ready."  
  
"Well hurry up you know you need to give Meg a ride to school today and you don't want to be late." She shouted back up.  
  
With that word I jumped up and ran to the bathroom I found last night and showered and than got dressed.  
  
"Wow. That must be a new record for you I only had to call you once." Said my mother Robin Maxwell.  
  
I yawn in reply.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked not turning from the stove. "Did you not get enough rest last night?"  
  
"Um yeah I was kind of up last night thinking." I said.  
  
"Oh Ok." She said once again returning to he work.  
  
That wasn't the reason though.  
  
Al came back and woke me up at midnight to tell me he forgot to tell me my parents names.  
  
My mother and father have been married for 19 years. My mothers name was Robin Hasbro, and my father was Jake Maxwell.  
  
(That reminds me I haven't seen Dan's father the whole time I was here.)  
  
"Mom where's Father?" I asked.  
  
She turned around from the stove and looked at me weird.  
  
"When did you start calling him Father instead of Daddy?" she asked me.  
  
"Oops." I said. "Guess it slipped out."  
  
"Where's Daddy at?" I asked.  
  
"Your father had to go out to work at the plant early today he got called in." she said as she brought over a plate of hot eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits over to me and set it down next to me along with a glass of milk.  
  
Than she grabbed one for herself and we sat down and ate breakfast.  
  
About 10 minutes later she looks at her watch and gasps.  
  
"Shoot Dan its almost 7:15 you need to hurry and finish while I get your lunch so you can pick up Meg." She said as I finished my milk.  
  
Next thing I know there was a set of keys thrown at me.  
  
I caught them right in the face.  
  
"Ow!" I said.  
  
"Sorry." Said my mother as she handed me a backpack and a lunch bag.  
  
"That's ok." I said as I grabbed my things and went out the door.  
  
"Dan!" came a voce from behind me.  
  
I turned around to see my "mother" standing right in front of me.  
  
"Now just because you don't want to be late doesn't mean you can't give your mother a good-bye kiss now does it." She said as she grabs me and kiss me on the cheek, than I kiss her back and run to the first car I see.  
  
I try to unlock the door but the key won't fit.  
  
"You know you won't get very far trying to open your mom's car with your key." Said a voice from behind me.  
  
I turn towards the voice and see Sarah standing there she is wearing a pair of black pants and a smooth looking shirt with different brown, black, and red triangles on it.  
  
"Um yeah I guess not." I said as I put my head behind my head and rub it.  
  
"Here is a thought why don't you take this key and take it to your car over there and drive to pick up your little prissy butt girlfriend." She said sticking out her tongue at me as she pointed at a small sandy/golden car.  
  
I stuck my tongue back at her.  
  
(I have no idea why though)  
  
I go over to the car and push the key in the lock, sure enough it opens.  
  
"Well now that I have solved your "Life's Mystery" for today I must be off for I have a lot of walking to do before I make it to school." She says as she walks off.  
  
"Hey!" I yell at her. "Want a ride?"  
  
"You sure Meg will be alright with that?" she asked as she walked to the car and got in.  
  
"I'm not sure..." I said.  
  
"Aw if she isn't than to hell with her right." She said as she flopped in and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"I guess so." I said as I started the car and turned right out of the driveway.  
  
(Off screen)  
  
"Um Dan Megs house is towards the left."  
  
"Oh sorry about that."  
  
(We hear tires screeching and than we see a car heading off to the left.) 


	5. We meet the Bitch and she doesen't seem ...

I do not own QL...not the Gundam Wing charaters last names.  
  
  
  
(Thank you to everyone who has review I have appricated it so much..I hope to keep the chapters running if everyone likes them.)  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
  
  
After about a good 10 minutes of driving around, I finally found Meg's road.  
  
With a little help from Sarah of course.(Left..now right...NO! YOUR OTHER RIGHT!)  
  
When we go there I was in awe.  
  
There standing in front of me was a three story mansion. Red roof and a white color for the body, every story had about 10 windows.  
  
"Not what you expect for a town this small..Huh?" said a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Al.  
  
"What does this family do to own this?" I asked quietly so Sarah couldn't hear.  
  
"Well her father is the mayor of the town, and her mother came from a very rich family." He said as he pushed another button on his handheld computer.  
  
"Did you find out who was going to be killed?" I asked.  
  
But before I could get an answer.....  
  
"DAN JAMES MAXWELL!" screamed a voice from the building.  
  
I looked up to see a young girl with bleached blond hair standing in a little black skirt and a red top.  
  
"What the HELL do you THINK YOU are DOING!" screamed the girl as she shook her fist. "Wait till I get down there!"  
  
With that she left the window and I was in a panic, but I guess I wasen't the only one.  
  
"Holy Shit!" said Sarah as she got out of the car. "I though it might make her mad."  
  
"What is making her so mad?" I asked as Sarah and Al at the same time.  
  
"Meet later at the Computer Lab after school ok?" she said as she slammed the door.  
  
With that she ran out of the driveway just as Meg came out the door.  
  
"You little bitch I told you to stay away from him!" she screamed as she stumbled on one if her high heels and landed against my car.(muhahaha!)  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked as I rolled down the window.  
  
"What the hell was she doing in your car!" she said as she stood up.  
  
I got out of the car and looked over at her.  
  
"Why shouldn't she be in my car?" I asked.  
  
She turned to me with the meanest look in her eye.  
  
"Because you know why." She said getting in the car.  
  
"No I don't." I said as I got in the car with her.  
  
"Dan how many times do I have to tell you if you want to become the mayor after my dad than you must not hang out with overweight ugly bitches like her." She said as she flipped down the sun visor down to look in the mirror and looked at he face.  
  
I sat there speechless.  
  
She pushed up the mirror and got this weird look in her eye again I though she was going to scream or yell at me but insted she leaned over to me.  
  
"Now." She said as she ran her hand down my shirt, going lower and lower to my crotch. "Lets get to school before we are late."  
  
She ran her hand over it lightly and kissed me.  
  
Damn! She was a great kisser no wonder Dan stayed with her. I thought.  
  
After she pulled back I heard someone breathing behind me.  
  
I glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw Al staring at Meg.  
  
"Damn!" he said "She is hot!"  
  
"Al." I muttered.  
  
"What?" said Meg as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Alllrrree….you ready to go?" I asked. Kicking myself mentally for such a bad cover-up.  
  
"Sure." She said leaning back in her chair.  
  
Oh what relief that's all I needed was her screaming at me again.  
  
(Al in background)  
  
"She fell for it what a Dumb Ass Blond." he said as he sat back.  
  
With that I started the car as Al gave me directions from the back seat. 


	6. Heads will roll for this!

Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
When we got to the school I was shocked.  
  
Everyone was separated from each other.  
  
I parked in the first spot I saw towards the front and I believe that is where I was suppose to stop.  
  
Meg did not complain at all, she just kissed me and got out of the car and headed towards a group of very popular looking girls, each one had a tall good looking guy with them.  
  
"I hate High School." I said as I stepped out of my car.  
  
"Your not the only one." Said Al as the white door appeared in front of me.  
  
Al stepped out and the door and pushed a button and closed it.  
  
"Al." I said as I got back in the car.  
  
"What are you doing?!" said Al stunned to see me starting the car.  
  
"I'm leaving what did you think I was doing?" I asked him as I started to back up.  
  
Just as Al was about to respond I heard a thump on my windshield.  
  
Throwing on my breaks I turn to see a sight which not only makes me sick but makes me panic as well.  
  
There on the hood of my car looking at me with green eyes looking at me filled with horror is Sarah's head.  
  
As I stare at the head I hear a voice behind me.."So how do you like the way I cut up my little masterpiece?"  
  
I turned around in rage ready to punch whoever was behind me I stop as Al runs in front of me just in time for me to stop hitting..Sarah? 


	7. Here it is right now: I do not own birds...

Chapter 7  
  
I stand there as Sarah walks over to my car and picks up her..um.the head on the windshield .  
  
When she sees the startled look on my face I notice that her mouth starts to quiver..then she begins to laugh very hard.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face when I threw this on your car." She said between gasp.  
  
By this time I was ready to kill her.  
  
As I started to say something I noticed she was already walking toward the passenger side of the car letting herself in and buckling the seatbelt.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" I said angrily as I got in the car with her.  
  
She looks at me and then behind her.  
  
"Well I saw you backing out and thought you were going to leave before we got a chance to talk.plus with all the traffic you are blocking I think its about time we got going don't you?" she said as I looked back and saw about ten cars waiting for me to backup and move some people were even getting out of their cars.  
  
"Crap!" I said as put the car into gear and backed out into the road.  
  
I speed out of school as fast as I could hoping that meg would not see me.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After about 30mins of driving and total silence I decided to talk.  
  
"So Sarah?" I asked choosing my words carefully.  
  
"Why did you throw that on my car?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Sarah.." I said hoping she would not try to play games.  
  
"What you don't think putting a snake in my bed doesn't deserve to be rewarded?" she said as she slid down in the seat cradling her "head" in her arms.  
  
"A snake?" I asked.  
  
"Well it was fake but still you know how much I hate them.don't you remember when we were little that time that you and I were playing at my grandmothers farm one came and bit me.I almost died." she said shivering.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said mad at someone who would do that to their friend.  
  
"Its ok after I calmed my dad down so he wouldn't come kill you I just went on to sleep."  
  
By that time I wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Why and how did do you make that?" I asked referring to her face in her hands.  
  
"Well right now this is just a mask I am making for the V-Dance.I have to make a project and go to it for my art class..so this is my costume except I need to make it up a little more." She said pealing up the skin from the base of the "wig" stand.  
  
"Make it up?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah you know I have to make it look beautiful this way I can put make-up on my skin without it coming off running my costume because it will be paint on this "doll's face".  
  
"And you are coming as..?" I asked confused.  
  
"A beautiful princess." She said sighing. "Maybe this year I will win the Queen of Hearts title, but I am guessing that you and Miss. "Look at me I'm soooooo rich and popular" will win king and queen of heart this year." She said sitting up in her seat looking out the window.  
  
"She's right." Said a voice from the backseat.  
  
I start to say something when I notice Al in the backseat pointing to his handheld.  
  
"So do you want to go somewhere?" I asked Sarah.  
  
"Lets go to Birdsong River and rent a boat." She said laying down the seat.  
  
I start to look in the mirror to ask Al for directions when I heard.  
  
"Turn Left here.Take a right up the street."  
  
I smiled and headed that way. 


End file.
